herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yume Nijino
Yume Nijino (虹野ゆめ) is the main protagonist of the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy of the Flower Song Class and is a member of the 26th and 27th generation of S4. Yume is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is her self-created brand, Rainbow Berry Parfait (previously Berry Parfait). She formerly attended Venus Ark as an exchange student. Bio Appearance Yume is a fair-skinned girl with gradient orange eyes. She has long blonde hair with a pink ombre coloring towards the end, and is tied into curled pigtails, its tie-off section wrapped with hair. She also has forelocks and parted bangs, and is often seen with her pink ribbon worn on her left-side. In Season 2, Yume's hair has grown longer and wavier, with an increase in pink ombre at her hair's ends. Her pigtails are now tied higher from the back of her head. As a student at Four Star Academy and a member of S4, she wears a specialized uniform for the S4 members. Personality Yume is known to be cheerful and full of curiosity but cries easily when touched. She is also a person with a strong will and can be impulsive with a mischievous streak.She wants everyone will be happy of her song. At times she can be bold but is slightly oblivious and gets embarrassed really easily. She never gives up no matter what happens and is always determined to help her friends or those she cares about. When Koharu moved to Italy, she volunteered to put on a show for her so that Koharu wouldn't be sad about leaving. She also never gave up on her dream of joining S4, and when she did it, she felt as if she had to work harder, as she said in Episode 51. Background Yume highly adores the unit group S4, and was said to be an owner of hidden talent. She highly admires Hime Shiratori and strives to be like her. Yume grew up with her parents in their confectionery shop. She was also previously on the volleyball team at her school before entering Four Star Academy. During her entrance performance, Yume created a powerful rainbow aura which made her perform above average. After the performance, she fainted and woke up next to Hime in the hospital wing. Relationships *'Laura Sakuraba' ::The very first friend Yume made at Four Star Academy. Yume considers Laura to be a precious friend and rival, and as such wants to help and support her as much as she can. They first met when Laura was late for class and asked Yume to open the window that was next to her because Laura was outside. *'Koharu Nanakura' ::Yume's childhood friend who of which she applied to Four Star with. Despite being in different classes, the two appear to be very close and were roommates until Koharu had to move to Italy. *'Hime Shiratori' ::She admires Hime and longs to someday join her on stage. Hime also helps Yume understand her mysterious power and helped her overcome it when it's needed. *'Subaru Yūki' ::Yume often meets up with him, but not intentionally. He calls Yume a "Boiled Octopus" due to her tendency to turn red when angry, which agitates her. Subaru often gives her a point in the right direction, but Yume has a short temper with him. However, she seems to be on friendly terms with him and is comfortable around him. In Episode 43, Yume declares Subaru as her rival, which he later reciprocates in Episode 50. *'Mahiru Kasumi' ::They first become acquainted after Yume offers her a tanzaku for Mahiru to write down her wish. With the help of Laura and Koharu, she bakes Mahiru a chocolate cake for her performance, helping Mahiru remember the importance of a smile and actively supporting Mahiru with her goal of defeating Yozora. Mahiru later becomes Yume's fellow S4 member. *'Ako Saotome' ::Yume's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. Since Ako gets too embarrassed to talk to Subaru, Yume often gets involved and ends up talking to him instead. Ako thinks of Yume as her 'love rival', because Yume tends to talk to Subaru a lot and it makes Ako jealous. However, they are good friends. *'Yuzu Nikaidō' ::Yume's fellow Yuzukoshō member and later her fellow S4 member. *'Lilie Shirogane' ::They get to know each other when they end up in the infirmary, where they discuss overcoming personal limitations in order to achieve their dreams. As they both aim to become a part of S4, Lilie acknowledges Yume as both a friend and a rival and hopes that they can push each other to greater heights. *'Elza Forte' ::Yume was scouted by Elza as the next new member of her idol school, Venus Ark. Yume sees Elza as a greatly talented person. *'Aria Futaba' ::Yume mentors Aria on Hime's request. She finds her to be a mysterious person and her nature to be amusing. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Ingenue Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Lead Females Category:Female Heroes